<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meant to be Found by zeenanigans1983</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793876">Meant to be Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenanigans1983/pseuds/zeenanigans1983'>zeenanigans1983</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Memory Loss, Near Death, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenanigans1983/pseuds/zeenanigans1983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds her just in time. He is drawn inexplicably to her until they discover why she was wanted dead, making Bucky finally understand her appeal to him.</p><p>While he hesitates at first to make a move, Bucky realizes he deserves the happiness that was denied to him by HYDRA. He takes it and she helps him find himself once more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meant to be Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying something new with this one and this has been sitting in my drafts for about a couple of months now. As usual, much of it is fluff with a good seasoning of smut. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky huffed as he walked through the rubble as he could barely see what he was stepping over. Sam said he'd made a clean sweep and that there were no more casualties or survivors, but something inside him propelled his feet to move forward and do a round again.</p><p>A long, drawn out pained groan shot out of nowhere followed by a teary whimper had Bucky absent mindedly clearing the debris in front of him. After a few seconds, his jaw nearly dropped in shock upon finding a woman lying face down, her head to the side as she tried to push herself up. Bucky clears the rest of the mess around her and turns her to her back, inspecting for any injuries.</p><p>She could barely open her eyes as Bucky saw a huge gash on her left leg. There was also a cut on her right arm while her face was also covered in smaller yet still fresh cuts. Pressing a finger to his ear, he barks out for someone to come back for them.</p><p>About half an hour later, he was standing behind the glass door of the infirmary, waiting for word about the woman he found. Sam and Steve were by his side moments later.</p><p>"I'm sorry I missed her," Sam said in remorse. "Guess I really do have to trust your instincts huh?"</p><p>Bucky smiled a little and Steve put a hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "You did good today, punk. I told you, one person at a time."</p><p>Bucky didn't know why he was so concerned about her. After being told by Helen she would be alright, he went back to his room, cleaned himself up and laid on his bed tossing and turning, imagining various scenarios--if he hadn't found her at all, if he found her just a minute later, or if she...</p><p>"Fuck!" he shot up to a seating position and grabbed his face in his hands. He feels a burgeoning headache coming on but the need to sleep it off wasn't close by. Slipping on a tee and jeans, he stormed off his room, his feet leading him unconsciously to the last place he visited before he went to his own room.</p><p>"Sergeant Barnes," a nurse called his attention while he stood mutely by the glass door. "Is there something I can help you with?" She offered a friendly smile that Bucky only barely returned before refocusing on the woman inside the room.</p><p>"You can come inside and sit by her if you want," the nurse spoke again before opening the door and gesturing for him to come in. He looks at her questioningly and she again gives him another friendly grin. He steps inside, slowly, tentatively, unsure if he should really be in close proximity to her. A few wires were connected to her body as machines that monitor her silently hum and beep in the background. He takes to sit and watches the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she continues to sleep.</p><p>Bucky hears she finally woke up by noon of the next day through Steve. When he arrived at her room, he was told by Bruce she'd been transferred to their floor.</p><p>"We thought it best to have her situated close to you and Steve, for her safety," the quiet doctor explained, the reasoning he provided piquing his interest.</p><p>"For her safety?" he inquired.</p><p>"She seems to have selective amnesia, James. She can only remember her name but not her job at the tech company that got bombed. Her memories were only up until the last week and when we asked her for anything else beyond that, she broke down for not remembering."</p><p><br/>
Bucky sighed. "Could it have something to do with the fact that the tech company had connections to HYDRA?"</p><p>He was sitting with Steve in his room, trying to understand the situation with the woman next door.</p><p>"Nat's already looking into it from the intel she and Peter found. I have a strong feeling that that's the case and I want to find out why."</p><p><br/>
She'd been cooped up in her room the first few days, not wanting to run into anyone to avoid answering any more questions. Her head hurt when they did after she woke up and it was something she didn't want to feel again.</p><p>Her fifth night she couldn't sleep and so she decided to venture out into the kitchen for something to eat. The people on her floor were kind enough to always bring her food, but the dinner of fish and chips she had earlier still had her wanting more.</p><p>She was surprised to find the fridge fully stocked, with some of the food labeled with names she'd been hearing in passing the last few days. She finally decided on an unlabeled turkey sandwich when a voice from behind her sounded.</p><p>"I really appreciate Vision's cooking, I really do, but sometimes, I just want something else."</p><p>She nearly screamed and shut the fridge door behind her, clutching the wrapped sandwich over her chest. The man who spoke turned on the lights and saw him grinning at her. His eyes were looking at her like she was an old friend.</p><p>"Sorry to startle you, I uh, I couldn't sleep either and I'm still hungry," he spoke again. He smiled at her, despite her not responding.</p><p>To say Bucky was pleasantly surprised to finally see her was an understatement. She looked different without the machines hooked up to her. Her big brown eyes regarded him carefully but he could tell she wasn't scared of him.</p><p>"I'm James," he said as he slowly approached the kitchen counter between them. "But you can call me Bucky. I...I was the one who found you in the..." He trailed off, not wanting to set her off or something.</p><p>"Y-you...saved me?" she finally spoke and Bucky thought it was the most calming voice he'd ever heard. He could only nod and hoped she spoke again.</p><p>Tears fell from her eyes as she dropped the food she was holding and launched herself at him. Bucky froze for a few seconds in shock but quickly gathered himself and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes as she sobbed quietly in his hold.</p><p>After that night, she had slowly begun coming out of her shell. At first she would only talk to Bucky but eventually she grew more comfortable with the rest of the Avengers living in the tower.</p><p>But it was with Bucky she felt the most comfortable with. It seemed the feeling was mutual as they always found themselves in each other's company. Bucky never danced around her amnesia, but he never forced her to talk about it either. She, on the other hand, wasn't fazed by his past as the Winter Soldier and his metal arm. As far as she was concerned, the arm that killed many people in the past was the arm that kept her alive.</p><p>"Bucky?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>They were the only people in their floor one night; Steve and Sam were out on a fact finding mission. Bucky had insisted he join them, but Steve reminded him someone had to be with her in case anything happens. They may or may not have intentionally planned it so.</p><p>She was finishing up with the nacho platter she was making for their movie night when a question popped up in her mind.</p><p>"Do you think my memories will come back?" she asked, her voice somewhat hopeful. It was the first time Bucky had ever heard her refer to her condition voluntarily.</p><p>"I do," he says with confidence. "Bruce says it's only temporary. And besides, you're making amazing progress. It's only going to be a matter of time."</p><p>"What if...what if I don't want them to come back? What if I didn't like my life from the last ten years?"</p><p>"Why would you say that?" Bucky's forehead creased in confusion.</p><p>"I..." she hesitated. "I don't know...I don't know why I said that, never mind. Let's go watch that movie you picked." She lifted the platter and proceeded to the common room, Bucky watching her with curiosity as she passed. He decided not to press her any further on the matter and just followed her to the common room.</p><p>The movie Bucky picked was The Time Traveler's Wife. Sam, of all people, suggested it to him. Halfway through it, she started yawning and unconsciously rested her head on his shoulder. Within minutes, she had fallen asleep. Bucky chuckled quietly to himself as he adjusted himself so she could be more comfortable. He lowered the volume on the movie and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep himself.</p><p>That would have been the way Steve and Sam found them the following morning, the two sharing knowing smirks before heading out to their respective rooms.</p><p>"So you and our 'guest' huh?" Steve asks Bucky while they were having dinner.</p><p>Bucky gives him a furtive glance before resuming to eat. "What do you mean?" He maintained not looking at Steve so as to appear uninterested.</p><p>"Come on Buck, everyone can see the way you look at her and she isn't very subtle either. I think you're the only people who doesn't realize you're both attracted to each other," Steve explains.</p><p>Bucky pauses and looks at Steve. "I can't...she doesn't...timing's just not right, pal. She's...no, she doesn't need another complication right now."</p><p>Steve furrows his brow a bit before cupping his best friend's shoulder. "Whatever you say, Buck. But you can't tell me you don't want her. I know how you look at someone you have strong feelings for. Don't fight it. Maybe you're both what each other needs right now."</p><p><br/>
Bucky again found himself unable to sleep, Steve's words playing around in his brain like a broken record. Just when he thought he was finally going to get some decent shut eye, he hears a loud whimper followed by some heavy sobbing in the room next to him. He jumps out of his bed and races to her, thankful that the door to her room was unlocked.</p><p>The sight he came across was heartbreaking to say the least. She was sitting up, her shoulders hunched over as she hugged her knees to her chest. She was still sobbing profusely when Bucky came up to her.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he put a hand on her shoulder, careful not to startle her with the contact. He felt a pinch of pain in his chest when she looked at him, her eyes red rimmed from crying.</p><p>"I remember everything."</p><p><br/>
"Hey, hey, slow down, we have time," Steve gently reminded her. Once she began recalling her lost memories, it seemed she couldn't stop.</p><p>"No Steve, you need to know...I have to tell you everything," she responded, her voice almost sounding breathless as if she just ran a full sprint. She stopped for a bit to catch her breath, drank some water before looking at Steve again.</p><p>"Where's Bucky? He should be here."</p><p>Just as the blonde man was about to respond, the other man in question comes striding in quickly towards the seated pair, immediately taking the place on her other side.</p><p>"What'd I miss? Tony had me fill in some missing details from the last mission. Are you okay, doll?" Bucky puts a hand on her arm as he looked at her with concern.</p><p>"I'm fine, James," she drawls out his name for emphasis. "Now that you're both here, I can tell you the rest."</p><p>Two pairs of eyes in varying shades of blue regarded her curiously.</p><p>"I was hired by this tech company about eight years ago," she began speaking again. "At first everything seemed normal until I was a year in. They started taking me to this lab, plug me in these weird devices and have me memorize stuff in different languages I couldn't even understand."</p><p>Beside her, Bucky made a face that he knew where this was headed. Steve saw the emotion flicker in his friend's eyes but let her continue speaking.</p><p>"At first I didn't understand why they chose me for whatever they were trying to do until one day someone had been careless enough to leave a dossier of me lying around. It was more pictures than documents really, pictures of me reading anywhere they were able to find me. I was so terrified that I didn't know what to do and feared that if I do or say anything differently that they'd do something to me. So I let them force me to memorize anything and everything they threw at me."</p><p>Bucky exhaled sharply. "Why do I feel like not hearing the rest of this? Doll, you don't have to..."</p><p>"Bucky's right, I mean, I know you said you wanted to..we just don't want you straining yourself," Steve added. She looked at them both for signs of pity but all she saw was genuine worry and concern.</p><p>She let out another breath and gave the two super soldiers a reassuring smile. "I've never had people look after me before, did you know that? I was an orphan bouncing from one foster home to another and not a single family I've been with showed me this much care."</p><p>They both opened their mouths to speak but she continued on with her story.</p><p>"I didn't know what they wanted until one New Years eve, they took me back to that secret basement. I was blindfolded and before I could even get my bearings when they took it off, a contraption was put on my head, clamping down on my temples. I felt a needle prickle my neck and something began whirring and buzzing around me. The pain..."</p><p>She'd been tough so far. Just when she thought it wouldn't hurt anymore, the memories of what HYDRA had done to her felt so fresh again that she could feel every single thing they'd done to her. She didn't realize she was sobbing heavily until she was enveloped inside Bucky's arms. Steve decided it was enough for the day and left her with his best friend to help calm her down.</p><p>But she was adamant that she finish, later that night, she told the rest of what happened. HYDRA essentially made her their walking database, storing data into her and extracting it whenever they needed it. They were able to formulate a serum that made her forget about the procedure, but not the information they stored in her.</p><p>"Fucking hell," Bucky muttered angrily. "I'm gonna fucking kill each one who did this to you."</p><p>After finding out what exactly happened to her, Bruce and Tony were adamant to check for any brain damage she may have suffered because of the way it was tossed and turned so many times. Bucky was with her for every single test and her heart warmed that he cared so much.</p><p>"Buck, you have got to tell her," Steve said to Bucky as they were preparing to leave for another mission. "It's bordering on painful seeing you both skirt around your feelings for each other."</p><p>"You punk..." Bucky muttered in response.</p><p>"He's right Barnes, you're a dumbass to keep a woman like that waiting," Sam chipped in and slapped his shoulder. Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could see her--her smile, her eyes, her body that he couldn't stop fantasizing about. He was nuts about her, no two ways about it.</p><p>"Could you both just..." Bucky began to say something in reprimand to his two friends when the woman they were just talking about strolled into the conference room with a huge smile on her face and a box of what smelled like cookies, the chocolate chip kind that Bucky liked. Steve and Sam hastily made their excuses and were out of the room within seconds.</p><p>"What's up with those two?" she asks as she looks at the door then back to Bucky. "Anyway, I heard it's going to be a long trip and I just wanted to give you this."</p><p>She hands him the box and Bucky could see the blush from her neck to her cheeks. "I couldn't think of what to give you for everything you've done for me these last few weeks and um, I don't have any money to buy you something so I uh, um...I hope you like it."</p><p>The next thing he knew, he had her wrapped up in his arms in a hug. He breathed in the scent of her soft, dark locks, committing it to memory along with the rest of her body that seemed to mold perfectly into his.</p><p>"You take care of yourself, James," she murmurs over his chest.</p><p>He pulls away, just at arms length and looked straight into her eyes. "Yes ma'am."</p><p><br/>
The mission ran for much, much longer than anyone had anticipated. Not even the combined tactical brilliance of Steve and King T'Challa could have anticipated all the mishaps that had gone on during the mission. All in all, the team took three months to come back instead of the previously projected 4 weeks. </p><p>The midnight haired woman was beside herself as she paced listlessly in the common room. Wanda put a gentle, but restraining hand on her arm and she felt her mind drift into a different thought pattern.</p><p>"Take a seat, please," Wanda commands and she complies. The slightly younger woman looks at her apologetically for invading her mind.</p><p>"Thank you," she says. "I'm sorry for worrying you too. I just...they haven't said anything over the last month and I'm just..."</p><p>Wanda says her name softly, a question tinged at the end. "It's Bucky isn't it?"</p><p>She blushes at the mere mention of his name that makes the witch smile knowingly.</p><p>"I didn't tell you this, but I'm inclined to believe he feels the same way."</p><p>She shakes her head. Was it in denial of her feelings for the super soldier or in disbelief that said super soldier has feelings for her?</p><p>"It's okay, anyone can see how close you two have become. He's a good man, and you have been nothing but great to him as well. I'd say you two are a perfect fit," Wanda says confidently. Just as she finishes, Friday announces the arrival of the Avengers coming back from their overextended mission.</p><p>She walks to the direction of her room when Wanda stops her again.</p><p>"Aren't you coming to meet him?"</p><p>Her hair waves from side to side as she shook her head. Wanda looks at her in question but doesn't say anything, letting the suddenly scared woman in front of her walk away.</p><p><br/>
"Alright everyone, that should take care of the debrief for today, I don't know about you, but I'm desperate for a drink or ten, anyone with me?"</p><p>Natasha, Clint, Sam and surprisingly, Bruce and Steve had agreed to Tony's invitation. They all looked expectantly at Bucky.</p><p>"I uh, I'm gonna turn in, I think. But thanks for the invite, maybe next time," Bucky tells the group somewhat shyly before they all rose up and went their separate ways. He and Steve were the last ones to leave, the blonde man putting a hand on Bucky's shoulder.</p><p>"Go to her," Steve commanded. Bucky almost shakes his head and decides to just give his best friend a stern look before leaving. He had been disappointed she wasn't there when they arrived. Wanda had seen the question in his eyes but only shook her head and left after greeting the team. </p><p>After cleaning up, his feet suddenly found themselves leading him to the room next door. He could hear the faint sound of the television playing and so he made sure to knock loudly so she could hear. She opens up and Bucky feels his knees weaken at the sight of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Who could it be?" the raven haired woman mumbles to herself when someone knocks on her door. She was peacefully enjoying her catch up session of Supernatural, not really expecting anyone. She was so sure she'd be alone that she didn't bother with clothes, just the oversized sweatshirt Bucky had lent her and boyleg shorts that clung to her thighs.</p><p>"Bucky..." her voice dies upon seeing the super soldier at her door. The way he's looking at her made a shiver run up her spine. His expression quickly shifts and he lets out a breath.</p><p>"Hi," he says by way of greeting. They stand there for a few supercharged moments, Bucky's eyes fixed intently on hers.</p><p>Now or never, Bucky thought to himself. He pulls her to him by her waist and plants his lips on hers on the lightest of kisses, catching the both of them off guard by the suddenness of the gentle action.</p><p>Startled by Bucky's gesture, she gasps into his mouth as her hands rest on his shoulder. The kiss was soft, tentative even, as if he was still seeking her permission even though she was increasing the intensity of the kiss by nipping at his lower lip. When they pull away, they were both regarding each other with wide eyed wonder.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me...doll, I--"</p><p>This time it was her who takes the lead and crashes her lips on his gaping mouth. A muffled 'mmph' of surprise comes out of Bucky but he was quick to respond, pushing his tongue on her lush mouth. He presses her against him and walk them inside her apartment, kicking the door closed with his feet. He turns them around and pins her to the door before tugging her top sideways so he could lavish her neck with attention.</p><p>"This okay?" he asks in between nips of her neck.</p><p>"Yes, yes, please don't stop," she breathes out in response. It was as if she was getting drunk on Bucky's mouth on hers and she only wants to drown further on the feeling. She arches her back, as if offering herself to him. Bucky lets out a clipped moan in between kisses at the feel of her soft breasts right underneath her shirt and wastes no time by tugging it up to undress her. His hands grope both peaks, before taking each one greedily in his mouth. The sound she made was downright pornographic, shooting straight into his groin.</p><p>Bucky kisses his way back up her neck and whispers on her soft skin. "I want you, doll. Do you want me too?" </p><p>She sucks in a breath while she nods. "I'm all yours, Bucky." </p><p>Bucky commands her to jump and carries her to her bedroom where he places her gently on the bed. He takes a moment to look at her face, illuminated by the slivers of light coming from the windows. He wonders how something as evil as HYDRA brought him someone as heavenly as the woman beneath him.</p><p>"What is it?" she asks with bated breath. His gaze unnerved her, as if he was thinking about regretting making a move on her.</p><p>"I didn't think I'd ever get to have this again," he whispers between heavy breaths. "I'm not letting them take you away from me."</p><p>She doesn't get to respond as Bucky sinks down and kisses her again, this time with more passion and emotion as she allowed him to devour her mouth. Her hands card through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp making him growl softly over her mouth. His hand snakes down to her boyleg knickers, smirking over her lips upon feeling the wetness seeping through the flimsy fabric. She grinds her hips in response and he slinks his hand inside, teasing her clit with his thumb while his index and middle finger gather her slick before plunging them inside her walls.</p><p>"Oh g-god..." she mutters with a whoosh of breath as soon as she felt the delicious intrusion of his fingers inside her delicate area. Bucky's lips doesn't let go of her skin, nipping at her neck while his fingers vigorously worked her up to an orgasm. </p><p>"Give it to me, sweetheart, come on," Bucky grunts as his fingers move rapidly to bring her to release. It is when he sucks on the crook of her neck she comes undone, whimpering in a high pitch as she gushes on his hand. He moves to his side while slowing his fingers down to coax her down from her high. When she calms down, he kisses down her body, stopping at the band of her soaked shorts to pull them down and off her. He gives an experimental lick of her folds, causing another high pitched moan from her.</p><p>"Bucky I--I need you...please..."</p><p>Bucky shuddered at hearing the wrecked need in her voice. He never thought he'd hear someone else plead for him again. Not like how she just did. Within seconds, he was kicking his boxers off and easing into her, fighting the urge to unabashedly just slam into her. He was muttering curse words and words of praise in her ear as he slowly slid his length inch by inch. When he was fully seated in, he had to take a moment for himself to relish in the feeling of being wrapped up in someone else. When he was still the 'soldier' sex never felt the reward his handlers boasted of to him. It was just another order for him to follow and so it never felt anything more than mechanical; something he just had to do to move on to the next order or mission.</p><p>"Bucky?" her soft, breathy voice brings him back to the present with her. He places both hands on either side of her head so he could look at her. "A-are you alright?"</p><p>"Y-yeah," he says with a shudder. He begins undulating his hips against hers, gauging what had her making the most erotic and pleasurable sounds in his ear. For the first time in a long time, nothing about him fucking her was mechanical, instead, it was instinctual, guided by what felt good to him and most especially to her. "I...you...this feels so good..." he whispers heavily in her ear while grabbing her leg, pushing them forward to allow him to thrust deeper into her, hitting that spot that had her seeing stars and begging him for more.</p><p>"Tell me you need me," Bucky commands her.</p><p>"I do...I need you Bucky...more than you'll know..."</p><p>"Tell me again," he says, punctuating it with a hard thrust. She does as she's told and it was enough incentive for Bucky to fuck her harder into the mattress. Her moans spur him on until he feels it--the tightening in his belly, her insides contracting and gripping him tighter as his own thrusts began to slacken. She cups his face in her hands, her thumbs caressing his cheeks.</p><p>"Let go, Bucky..."</p><p>His eyes widen when his climax comes, making him gasp and shudder over her as ropes and ropes of his cum cover her walls. His release triggers hers, also making her gasp while clutching his face tighter in her hands. They both fix each other intense stares as they allow themselves to slowly come down from their highs. Bucky shakingly dips his head down for a kiss, this time a lot gentler and slower, a stark contrast to the intense love making they just did.</p><p>He doesn't pull out of her just yet, just relishing the feel of her insides hugging his girth, like it was made for it to stay inside her. It was Bucky's turn to caress the side of her face.</p><p>"I think I'm falling in love with you," he declares, his fingers trailing her face, as if committing each crease and curve to memory. "If you'll have me."</p><p>"You are?"</p><p>"Steve was right, I deserve to be happy. You make me happy, happier than I've ever been with anyone else before. If I hadn't found you on that rubble that day..."</p><p>Bucky's own tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he willed away the alternative. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he found her seconds later.</p><p>"You were meant to find me, Bucky," she says in reassurance. "And I can see that you found yourself back too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>